spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja Centrum Społeczności:Lista polskich wiki
Brakujące wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Tutaj dodawaj zgłoszenia dodania wiki do listy. Twoja wiki zostanie automatycznie wzięta pod uwagę w rankingach wg ilości haseł i grafik. Zgłoszenia proszę dodawać na końcu poniższej listy w formie poprawnego odnośnika do wiki oraz opcjonalnie jej nazwy (w przypadku braku zostanie pobrana ze strony). Po dywizie można również dodać istniejące kategorie (oddzielone przecinkami) do których dana wiki ma należeć. * .wikia.com Nazwa wiki - kategorie action=edit&section=2}} Dodaj zgłoszenie brakującej wiki Lista wiki oczekujących na dodanie * Disney Samoloty Wiki * Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru Wiki * InFAMOUS Wiki * Baldur's Gate Wiki * Steven Universe Wiki * Osoby Wiki * MortalKombat Wiki * Eldarya Wiki * Mój Własny Świat Wiki * Podróż Wiki * Chaos Faction Wiki * Znani aktorzy Wikia * Sacrifice Wiki * Śródziemie Fanon Wiki * Prototype Wiki * Counter Strike: Global Offensive Wikia * Piekaczki Wikia * SpongeBob Wiki * Howrse Wiki * Primal Carnage Wiki * Star Wars GamesWiki * Daft Punk Wiki * Ben10 Alternatywne Historie Wiki * Subnautica Wikia * Star Wars A New Beginning Wikia * Duel Masters Wiki * Tupac Wiki - już jest na liście * Skazany na Śmierć Wiki * Avengers pedia * Counter Strike: Global Offensive Wiki - już jest na liście * Piekaczki Wikia - już jest na liście * Azuremyst Wiki * Ben10 Alternatywne Historie Wiki - już jest na liście * SpongeBob Wiki - już jest na liście * Avengers pedia - już jest na liście * Angry Birds Własne Ptaki Wiki * Nordycka Wiki * Happy Tree Friends Wiki * Five Nights at Freddy Wiki * Spooky's House of Jump Scares Wikia * Yandere Simulator Wikia * Transformers: WoC Wikia * Komputerowe gry Wikia * Kaczor Donald Wiki * Once Upon a Time Wiki - już jest na liście * Henio Dzióbek Wiki * Narutocenter Wiki * Siguar Wiki * Fable Wiki Czy można zmienić kategorię mojej Wiki? Tutaj dodawaj zgłoszenia poprawienia lub dodania wiki do kategorii. Poprawki będą wprowadzane przez administratorów. Zgłoszenia proszę dodawać w formacie: * Nazwa/Link do wiki - Kategorie - podpis * Piraci z Karaibów Wiki - rozrywka - Skipper123 (dyskusja) 16:46, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) * Pingwiny z Madagaskaru fanfakty Wiki - rozrywka Szenzii I like holidays! (kto pogada???) 08:03, lip 2, 2013 (UTC) ** Wszelki fanon leci tylko do kategorii kreatywne — Nana 01:05, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) * Angry Birds Fanon Wiki - gry BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 08:13, lip 2, 2013 (UTC) ** Wszelki fanon leci tylko do kategorii kreatywne — Nana 01:05, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) * EverAfterHigh Wiki - rozrywka Evangelyn (dyskusja) 07:23, lip 22, 2013 (UTC) * Loco Roco Wiki - Gry - GmenGul (dyskusja) 07:21, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) * Sankarea Wiki - Anime - Sanka Rea (dyskusja) 14:47, wrz 15, 2013 (UTC) * Dota 2 Wiki - gry 15:30, wrz 15, 2013 (UTC) (nie wiem czy tak jest, bo nie widzę tam mej wiki) * Creepypasta Wiki - Rozrywka - 12:59, paź 7, 2013 (UTC) (Skoro Lifestyle nie istnieje, to niech będzie rozrywka jak angielska wiki) * Valve Wiki - Gry - Zapomniałem o kategorii... 16:09, paź 31, 2013 (UTC) * Anuria Wiki - Lifestyle - Cleopatera (dyskusja) 19:32, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Tutaj akurat kategorii lifestyle brak, dodałem do kreatywne — Nana 02:27, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) *Haikyuu!! Wiki - Anime - Rui05 (dyskusja) 09:51, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) *Sycowska Wiki - geografia - Martinus 19980 (dyskusja) 17:59, gru 25, 2013 (UTC) * Przyjaciele z kieszonkowa według widzów - Rozrywka - Cleopatera (dyskusja) 17:03, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) ** Wszelki fanon leci tylko do kategorii kreatywne 18:45, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) *** Dokładnie, ale za to dodałem Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Wiki kategorii rozrywka, bo nie miała żadnej. — Nana 18:53, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) * PlayStation Wiki - Rozrywka Adi4510 19:55, lut 6, 2014 (UTC) * Fikcyjne księżniczki Wiki - Nie ma kategorii, dodajcie do kreatywnych - * Opowiadania Wiki - Kategoria Kreatywne - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 06:57, maj 14, 2014 (UTC) * Gumball Wiki - Kategoria Rozrywka wAmPiReK (dyskusja) 09:43, cze 24, 2014 (UTC) * Wodogrzmoty Małe - Rozrywka - CatheRine ''Tablica wiadomości'' 13:54, sie 14, 2014 (UTC) * Steven Universe Wiki - rozrywka - Kergankryo (dyskusja) * Wiki Artemis Fowl - Rozrywka - Prosiłabym o dodanie kategorii "Rozrywka". ~ | Emily Elizabeth Fowl * Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru Wiki Prosiłbym o dodanie kategorii Gry, Fantastyka Pan Zły (dyskusja) 13:47, maj 6, 2015 (UTC) * Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Wiki - Proszę o dodanie kategorii "TV". Michalomatek 10:34, sie 18, 2015 (UTC) * Tupac Wiki - Proszę o dodanie do kategorii "Muzyka" — Lordtrion(tablica · · ) 18:57, sie 27, 2015 (UTC) * Jedi Wiki - Proszę o dodanie do kategorii "Filmy" — Lordtrion(tablica · · ) 18:57, sie 27, 2015 (UTC) * Once Upon a Time Wiki - rozrywka, fantastyka i kreatywne (ponieważ na wiki działa fanon) ✪ Pallid 17:10, lis 10, 2015 (UTC) * Bootypedia Wiki - gry - Solarius Scorch (dyskusja) 22:11, paź 7, 2015 (UTC) = Dyskusja = Archiwum * Lis 2010 - Cze 2013 *A mnie się wydaje, że Centrum Społeczności pod adopcję nie podlega ;P —tomta1 [✉] 19:45, paź 31, 2013 (UTC) ** Błąd (a konkretnie moja ślepota) się wkradł w skrypt i zamiast adminów i biurokratów sprawdzał dwa razy biurokratów (których oficjalnie tu nie ma) - naprawione. — Nana 21:41, paź 31, 2013 (UTC) * Błądzik się znalazł ^^ Tam, gdzie wiki, u których kategoria została zmieniona, wo zamiast w znaczniku żeby była litera s, jest span. Nie jest to jakiś wielki błąd, ale warto by to naprawić ;) 14:12, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) ** To nie błąd :) (a przynajmniej nie bota). Znacznik jest stosowany przez bota do innych celów. Skrypt poza linkami w odpowiedniej sekcji, szuka wiki do dodania również na całej stronie dyskusji - aby nie sprawdzać (zapytanie API) każdego linku przy każdym wywołaniu skryptu oznacza te sprawdzone za pomocą tego znacznika. Z tego co widzę to zepsute zostało tutaj przez jakiegoś użytkownika - naprawione przy okazji skreślania :) — Nana 14:51, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) *** Acha, spoko :) 16:03, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) __TOC__ Aktualizacja skryptu bota Właśnie wprowadziłem większość zmian związanych z aktualizacją skryptu. Rankingi są tymczasowo puste, bo skrypt dostaje starą wersję strony i muszę czekać aż pamięć podręczna API się wyczyści. Więcej informacji później ;). — Nana 17:39, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) Wszytko zrobione. Można się rozpisać w temacie zmian. Poniżej lista tych ważniejszych w skrypcie oraz liście: * Sprawdzanie czy ranking był już aktualizowany jest teraz wbudowane w skrypt i działa na podstawie daty edycji na wiki, a nie na podstawie obecności loga na kompie (tak jak działało przez skrypt wsadowy u mnie) *: Dzięki temu pozwala wykryć edycje innego bota i pominięcie aktualizacji. * Skrypt automatycznie pobiera aktualną nazwę oraz główny adres wiki i odpowiednio aktualizuje wpis. *: Jeśli nazwa wiki wymaga jakiejś poprawki (np. skrócenie nazwy), bot rozpoznaje parametr Wyświetl nazwę w szablonie który pozwala na wymuszenie wyświetlanie konkretnej nazwy na liście (tutaj akurat to zadanie szablonu) oraz w rankingach (użyta zostaje wymuszona jeśli została podana) niezależnie od aktualnej nazwy wiki. * Nieaktywne wiki na liście domyślnie są ukryte i można je pokazać klikając odpowiedni przycisk na górze i dole listy. * Kolumna z numeracją (dla listy wiki oraz kategorii) jest teraz statyczna (bez setek ifów) i jest aktualizowana przez bota niwelując potrzebę aktualizowania jej ręcznie gdy ilość wierszy przekroczyła ilość przewidzianą w szablonie. (co dodatkowo powodowało błąd w wyświetlaniu znany kilku użytkownikom :P) * Wiki z ilością artykułów równą 0 zostają automatycznie usunięte z listy. * Lista będzie aktualizowana codziennie, a rankingi raz w tygodniu. *: Wiki oczekujące na dodanie również będą dodawane codziennie ale w rankingu pojawią się dopiero w weekend. * Co do dodawania wiki. Teraz skrypt bierze pod uwagę lenistwo niektórych użytkowników i sprawdza całą stronę dyskusji w poszukiwaniu linków do wiki. Te już sprawdzone są oznaczane w kodzie poprzez zawarcie ich w czystym tagu żeby ich ponownie nie sprawdzać w przyszłości (co wydłuża czas działania skryptu - żądanie API trzeba wysłać) *: Wiki znalezione w ten sposób zostaną dodane jako skreślone w sekcji oczekujących * Sekcja wiki oczekujących działa mniej więcej tak jak działała. Wymagany jest jedynie poprawny link do wiki, nazwa nie jest wymagana ale jeśli zostanie podana i jest inna od aktualnej to zostanie dodana jako wymuszona. Tak samo dodawanie kategorii dalej działa. *: Warto zaznaczyć, że wersja dla leniwych nie pozwala na określenie kategorii oraz wymuszenie nazwy wiki. * Konfiguracja bota znajduje się na wiki. (MediaWiki:Ranking-bot-settings‎‎) Z okazji powyższych zmian skrypt może być uruchamiany przez kilku użytkowników co zmniejszy to jego awaryjność. Na razie jeszcze podziała tylko u mnie, bo najpierw chcę jeszcze zrobić opcję wykrywania wersji żeby bot nie robił aktualizacji gdy jest uruchamiana stara wersja skryptu. W tej chwili jest u mnie ustawiony na 6 uruchomień dziennie od 3:00 do 23:00 więc trafienie na włączony komputer nie powinno być problemem. — Nana 19:00, cze 30, 2013 (UTC)